Final Masquerade
by Prince-H
Summary: Things aren't always how they should be but in time Masks will come of by promises


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Final Masquerade

The wind rustled through the village, it was a quiet night in Konoha where the wind was the only sound that was heard all the way to the top of the Hokage mountain sat a boy with silver hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

''Naruto Uzumaki why did they say Uzumaki….I don't understand''

Naruto had been sitting on the exact spot on the thirds head for hours, he'd been chased away by the villagers again but he didn't do anything this time he thought.

They had yelled _demon, killer, you should die and Naruto Uzumaki,_ he didn't understand what that meant.

''Why…why me..I know I can be a hanful sometimes and I pull pranks all the time but…but why have they always called me stuff and who is Naruto Uzumaki I don't understand anything anymore''

In the village Naruto was always himself always playful and letting his emotions come out but since he was five he was taught to never let his emotions get the best of him on missions but sometimes his compassion was for the best that is what his father always told him.

But at times like this when he was in the village when the villagers decided that they wanted to hurt him he was mostly sad, hurt and confused, he was afraid to disappoint his dad the famous copy ninja Kakashi of the sharingan who everyone respected.

Not far away Naruto heard soft tapping on the ground coming closer to him but still didn't react to it until he felt a cold wet nose nuzzle his neck.

''Stop it's cold''

''Sorry Naruto you're father has been looking for you it's way past bed time for you''

''Sorry Akino I just wanted some place to think for a while''

Naruto was very close to his dad's summon dogs but he and Akino was always more comfortable alone, Akino kept nuzzling Naruto's neck until he was satisfied that he smelled like pack and then laid himself comfortably on Naruto's outstretched legs.

''Does my dad know I'm here''

''He does now''

Strong arms wound around his chest pulling him in to a bigger chest, Naruto felt himself panic until he heard that familiar sigh.

''Where have you been pup''

''Here''

''But why here I've been looking for you everywhere''

Naruto sighed and looked up at Kakashi's face ''The villagers…why did they call me Uzumaki''.

Naruto felt Kakashi tense and let out a wave of killing intent then the arms around him tighten ''Dad who..who am I''.

''Listen to me very carefully your name is Naruto Hatake you're my son and no matter what the villager may say about you I love you so does your friends and the rest of your family''

''But…''

''I'm not done Naruto''

Kakashi turned Naruto so he could look in to those deep blue eyes and just looking at them he saw everything all memories of happiness and moments when those eyes had held sadness but at this moment they only held confusion.

''You are my life I care about you more than anything I would do anything for you I would let go of everything for you I don't care what people may think but you are my number one priority always and that will never change''

Kakashi watched tears slide down slowly from those eyes he loves so much he wiped away them and smiled ''I got you okey you're special''

''I am''

''yes very special and I know that because I love you''

For the first time that night Naruto felt happy and safe whoever Naruto Uzumaki is he didn't care at the moment deciding to let it slip away until later right now he just wanted to go home, he hugged Kakashi with his whole body and let himself be carried home without protesting saying that he was too old and he smiled ''Love you more''

 _Some things never change_ thought Kakashi as he was happy to carry Naruto again it wasn't always like this time he could actually talk to his son about certain thing or when he was allowed by Naruto to carry him.

He knows better than anyone that Naruto will find out about his real name but it was way to early for that to happen, when Kakashi adopted Naruto he wasn't quite three yet but already he was as broken as Kakashi was maybe even more but over the years Kakashi never stopped he got attached to this boy who gave him all the answers he ever needed, Naruto always had a way to make his days brighter no make his life brighter and he hoped he did the same, Kakashi was happy that his friends wanted to be in Naruto's life especially Asuma and Guy those two became Naruto's uncles and some became just family it didn't matter what Naruto had chosen to call them they loved him and he loves them.

When they were finally home Akino walked over to the rest of his ninken in the living room while he walked into his own room with Naruto who was sleeping heavily in his arms, deciding that he didn't want to leave his son for himself he changed clothes from his jonin attire to a pair of black sleeping pants and a skin tight shirt without his mask and then did the same to Naruto while he slept but once he was done and laid down he heard the first whimper of the night.

Almost every night he had to make sure Naruto wasn't consumed by nightmares thanks to the council members who thought it was a good idea to give Naruto to Danzo because they believed he was too young.

As the twitching started and the whimpers grew louder and the quietest call for help he cuddled his son to his chest and started talking quietly.

''Breath pup shhh''

''I….can't'' said Naruto still sleeping.

''Yes you can…none of it is real daddy's here'' Kakashi said soothingly.

''Not real''

''Maa that's it you're home it's gonna be alright everything is gonna be alright I promise my little pup''

When Naruto's breathing got heavier and he automatically cuddled deeper into the warmth Kakashi knew he was so deep in sleep land he decided it was safe to rest himself but just before sleep hit him he thought about something that had been on his mind since Naruto's tenth birthday.

 _You are something else, you are the answers to my prayers, my questions you are the one thing that could heal me and I hope I'm the thing that can heal you too, you're a fighter you've always been that but still after nine years with you in my life you still wear that mask but I'm not giving up never I will keep tearing that mask away until you can live your life without hinders just wait soon enough my son you will be acknowledge you I promise._

Smiling to himself he fell asleep more content than ever.

AN

Umm...yeah that should cover it i think first fic up my teacher want me to make this with more chapter but i don't really know to be honest i am a bit shy i guees but if you people who reads this and like it and want more i think i can pull that off and please leave a review if i can make anything better or in general of what you think about this. PH


End file.
